Computing systems are commonly used today. A computing system (may also be referred to as host system) often communicates with a peripheral device, for performing certain functions, for example, an adapter reading and writing information. To process an input/output (I/O) request, an adapter may have to process I/O control blocks (IOCBs) that are received from the computing device.
In conventional systems, a processor of an adapter, executing firmware instructions, typically generates interrupts for the host system. This consumes adapter processor resources. Continuous efforts are being made to better utilize adapter resources.